


Pumpkin

by mightbeababygay



Series: Bump in the Night [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Baking, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Festive fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, pumpkin biscuits, slightest bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: “Don’t tell me this is another one of your Halloween ideas?” Callum laughed, following after Ben into the kitchen. “Because if it is, I’m already saying no.”“No.” Emptying the contents of the bag onto the side, Ben turned to Callum with a grin. “It’s baking. Okay, yes, they’re pumpkin shaped but you can eat pumpkins all year round!”--Ben ropes Callum into baking biscuits for Lexi, and somehow, they don't turn out a complete disaster.





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is here, 2 more to go! This one is the shortest of the lot and I don't think it's my greatest work but hey ho. Not Beta'd - all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Tumblr - @mightbeababygay, let me know what you think!

“Hi.” Ben smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to Callum’s cheek as he stepped into the flat above the funeral parlour. He strolled passed his boyfriend, placing the bag from the Minute Mart on the countertop in the kitchen. “So, I thought we could do something fun.”

“Don’t tell me this is another one of your Halloween ideas?” Callum laughed, following after Ben into the kitchen. “Because if it is, I’m already saying no.”

“No.” Emptying the contents of the bag onto the side, Ben turned to Callum with a grin. “It’s baking. Okay, yes, they’re pumpkin shaped but you can eat pumpkins all year round!”

Callum groaned, picking up the bag of flour from the side. “First of all, this is the wrong kind of flour.” He snorted, reaching into the top cupboard to replace the flour with the self-raising bag he already had. “Secondly, do you even have a recipe for these?”

“You’re the chef, here.”

“Chef not baker. There’s a difference.” Callum laughed, shaking his head as he looked over the ingredients. “I’m presuming you know what you’re doing, yeah?”

“Not a fuckin’ clue.” Ben snickered, wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist from behind. “But I promised Lexi pumpkin-shaped biscuits for when she gets back from school, so you can’t disappoint her now. Besides, how hard can it be?”

“So the only reason you’re here is because you promised your daughter biscuits, which you can’t make, and you think I can?”

Ben shook his head, turning around to stand in front of the older man. “No. I’m here cos you’re cute. If I just wanted the biscuits, I’d have gone to my mum.” 

Grin wide on his face, Callum leaned down with a blush fluttered across his cheeks, pressing their lips together in a light kiss.

“But,” Ben pulled away. “Also because she’s working and there’s no chance in hell that I’m asking Ian.”

“I knew it.” Laughing, Callum stepped around Ben to get the scales and a bowl out. “Right, you need to find a recipe. Just look online, I’m sure there’ll be one on there.” He ordered Ben, washing his hands. 

“Here we go.” Ben handed his phone over to Callum who took it from him and began prepping all the ingredients. Smiling fondly, Ben rested his head on Callum’s arm as he watched him. “Thank you.” He mumbled quietly, pressing a kiss to his bicep over his jumper. 

“You’re welcome, babe.” Callum smiled, nudging his hip against Ben’s. “Although I’m doing this for Lexi, not you. Here, mix this.” He told him, handing him the bowl of flour, sugar and butter with a wooden spoon. “So, I don’t have a pumpkin shape cutter, and someone forgot to buy one but I’ve got a circle one. I can try my best to make it pumpkin shape.” Callum turned to see his boyfriend struggling to mix the dough. “You’re probably best using your hands.”

“My hands?” Ben wrinkled his nose up. 

“Oh, so now you’ve got a problem with getting your hand’s dirty.” Callum huffed, taking the bowl from Ben to mix the dough together. 

“There are some things worth getting your hands dirty for.” Ben smirked, dragging his eyes up and down Callum’s body in an obvious manner, just in case Callum didn’t get the reference.

Which, of course he did. Every other thing out of Ben’s mouth was some kind of sexual remark and Callum was used to it by now - he was expecting it. 

“And pumpkin biscuits don’t make that list?”

“The only thing on that list is you, babe.” Ben smirked, leaning over to press kisses along the length of Callum’s neck.

“Shoo, not when I’m baking.” Laughing, Callum pushed Ben away at the chest with his clean hand. 

“So when you’ve finished?” Ben asked, jumping up to sit on the counter, stealing an apple from the bowl, biting into it casually as if they were talking about the weather.

Callum paused for a moment, dough sat ready to roll, rolling pin in hand. “Maybe.”

“‘Maybe?’ You know how to make a boy feel wanted, don’t ya?” 

Rolling his eyes at Ben’s antics, Callum focused on rolling out the dough until it was in a nice, neat slab ready to cut out the pumpkin shapes. “I’ve been running around with you, doing all these crazy halloween things for over a week now, and you still don’t feel wanted?” He asked, stepping over towards Ben to grab the cutter and a knife.

“Shut up, you’ve loved doing these things with me. You can’t lie.” Ben huffed, finishing off his apple and dropping it in the bin, watching Callum work. It was clear to see that he was in his element here, fiddling with every tiny thing, wanting the details to be perfect. Ben wasn’t sure whether it was because this was who he was when it came to cooking - or baking, as apparently there was a big difference, according to Callum - or whether it was because they were for Lexi.

Either way, it was adorable and Ben was transfixed. 

“I have a horrible feeling there’s more to come, ain’t there?” Callum questioned. There was still three days to go until actual Halloween and having only done two things already, and baking pumpkin biscuits - which were definitely Halloween related, no matter what Ben said, he knew there was no way the younger man wouldn’t have cooked up more ideas for the pair of them to do.

It was becoming vary clear to Callum just how much Ben loved the festivities, even if he would never admit it.

“Well, there’s the fancy dress party at The Vic on actual Halloween, that we have to go to. Apparently there’s even a couples costume award and you know how much I love to win.”

“Really?” Callum looked up from where he was adding stalks to the pumpkins, now fully cut out. “Didn’t think that’d be your scene.”

“Why not?” Frowning, Ben stared down at Callum. 

Callum wasn’t an idiot and he definitely didn’t miss the flash of hurt that went across Ben’s face with the words he’d spoken. “No, no, I didn’t mean it like that.” Callum sighed softly, putting the knife down and placing the biscuits in the oven before stepping over to Ben, situating himself in between his legs. 

“What I meant,” Callum continued. “Was that you make everyone think you’re this - bad boy, with the grumpy expression you pull in public, cracking the jokes and never taking anything seriously, I just thought that maybe, you wouldn’t want people to see the silly, fun side of you. It’s nice that I’m wrong, that you want to be out there in some funny costume and showing people you don’t care what you think.”

Hooking his ankles around Callum’s waist, Ben pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “It’s fun. Lexi is choosing all of our costumes - yes, that includes yours, and then we’re getting her ready for trick or treating with Billy whilst the four of us go to the pub.”

Wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist, he dropped his head to his shoulder, pressing a light kiss there. “That sounds…perfect.” He mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Callum pulled back, pressing a light kiss to Ben’s lips. “So we’ve got about twelve minutes to kill, and usually I spent it washing up and cleaning, but something tells me you had other plans. And since I upset you, how ‘bout we go with your idea instead of mine, huh?”

“You didn’t upset me.” Ben sighed, brushing his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Callum’s neck. 

“I did. You don’t have to pretend. I should’ve known that you’d have wanted to go, that you’re not this facade that you put on for everyone else. I do know that. I don’t even know why I said it, I’m sorry. Of course you’d want to go, I’m an idiot for thinking otherwise.”

Ben pulled Callum down, pressing their lips together in a haste, moaning against his lips. Ben couldn’t believe that he’d managed to find someone - after Paul - who really knew him. He never thought he’d find someone worth letting in.

They kissed until they’d ran out of oxygen and only then did they pause momentarily, panting into one another’s mouths, Ben clawing at his clothes, wanting to touch any part of his skin he could. 

Callum moaned into Ben’s mouth, hand’s working to open Ben’s jeans as they kissed desperately, tongues brushing together. He cupped Ben through his boxers, palming over him.

“C’mon, we ain’t got long.” Ben mumbled against his mouth, reaching down to undo Callum’s own jeans, pulling his length free, dragging his fist over him. Groaning, Callum bit down on Ben’s bottom lip as he pulled Ben’s cock out of his boxers. He knocked Ben’s hand away from his length, taking the pair of them in his large hand.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Ben moaned, both of them transfixed at their lengths pressed together, sliding through Callum’s hand. 

Humming in agreement, Callum reconnected their mouths, pressing his tongue into Ben’s mouth as he rocked his hips forward, the friction from both his hand and the glide against Ben’s own cock driving him crazy.

“Shit…” Ben groaned, head tipping back in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut. “Cal.”

Callum moaned in response, resting his forehead against Ben’s shoulder, biting at the fabric of his clothes as he worked his hand faster. “Fuck, Ben.” He moaned breathlessly, turning his head to the side, sucking a mark at the taut skin of Ben’s neck. 

“Yeah.” Ben agreed, cupping the back of Callum’s head as he tried to rock his hips up off the counter. 

Swiping his thumb over Ben’s slit, he used the pre-come from the both of them to lube his hand, making the slide feel even better. 

This was the first time they’d done this together, sure there’d been a mutual exchange of hand jobs, often at the same time, but never like this. Never this good and - intimate. This was definitely the closest Callum had felt to Ben during sex, other than when they were having real sex. 

Everything was heightened like this, the sound of their moans, the heat from their bodies. They could feel just how good the other was feeling. The fact that it was in the kitchen, out in the open, made it all the more exciting. 

“I’m close.” Callum moaned out against the skin of Ben’s next, almost embarrassed at just how quick he was going to come. He hadn’t been this desperate since their first time in the park. 

“M-Me too,” Ben cried out, pulling on Callum’s hair to reconnect their lips. “Come on, it’s okay.” He murmured against his boyfriend’s lips.

Moaning, Callum worked his hand over their lengths frantically, all rhythm lost as he chased their highs. 

“Fuck…Fuck, Cal!” Ben shouted, groaning as his head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropping open as he came, his come spurting and dribbling down the length of their cocks and coating Callum’s hand. 

“Shit, Ben.” Callum gasped, biting down on his neck as he followed suit, stroking them both through their orgasms. “Fuck.” He mumbled breathlessly, stilling his movements but not quite ready to let go yet. 

“We need to do that again.” Ben laughed breathlessly after a moment’s silent to let them both come back down to earth.

“Give me a minute, Jesus.” Callum leaned up to press their lips together briefly. 

Humming against Callum’s lips, Ben giggled, pecking his lips once more before pulling away to grab a tissue from the conveniently placed box. He wiped down Callum’s hand and then their softening cocks, tucking Callum back in his boxers. “I meant later on, we need to put your big hands to better use.”

“I thought you’d found plenty of uses for them over the last few months?” Following suit, Callum tucked Ben back in his boxers and doing his jeans up for him. 

“I have, loads and loads of good uses, but discovering more is always fun.” Ben agreed, watching as Callum pottered around the kitchen, scrubbing his hands clean and then proceeding to tidy the kitchen up, placing the used bowls in the sink to be washed up. 

“You mean like how you made me protect when you thought you saw a ghost the other day?” Callum teased, opening the oven to get the slightly overdone biscuits out. 

“There was one!” Ben exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief. “I’ve told you what I felt, why don’t you believe me?”

“Maybe because they’re not real.” 

“You’re a terrible boyfriend, you know that?” 

Callum raised his eyebrows over at Ben, shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t think terrible boyfriends would give their significant other a hand job on their kitchen counter. Now, how’s your decorating talents?” He asked, holding up the orange and black icing sugar Ben had brought with him. 

“Awful.” Snorting, Ben jumped down from the counter, snatching the orange out his hand. “What if, I cover them all in orange because that seems the lesser of two evils, then you can add the not-so-scary scary faces?”

“Okay.” Callum agreed, pressing a kiss to Ben’s forehead. He lined up the biscuits in a row so that it was easy for them to work together - and quicker. And so, the pair of them set off in an attempt to make their biscuits as acceptable as possible. To be fair to him, Ben did a pretty good job, even if he was a little on the slow side which was understandable, he wanted them to be perfect for Lexi. They both did. Silence descended upon the kitchen as the two of them worked in sync, concentration etched across both their faces.

It wasn’t long before they were both finished, twelve homemade pumpkin biscuits completed on the side.

“You know, I think we did a pretty good job.” Ben grinned, stepping back to look down at their handwork. 

“‘We’? Pretty sure you sat there and just watched for the most part.” Laughing, Callum reached into the cupboard for a spare cake tin. “And you’re gonna get all the compliments, ain’t you?”

“You could always come with me and give them to her yourself.” Ben suggested. “And we can get our costumes all organised for the party.”

“Alright.” Callum nodded, squeezing Ben’s hand.

“Hey, Cal?” Ben spoke up after a moment’s silence, Callum having started to clean up the kitchen.

“What’s up?” Callum asked, drying his hands on the tea towel, having just finished washing up the dishes. He chucked the towel back on the side before turning to face Ben. 

“I, uh, just wanted to say that I love you…” Ben spoke nervously, trailing off at the end as he fiddled with his jumper, unable to face looking up at his boyfriend. 

Callum blinked down at the shorter man, frozen for a moment before a grin spread out across his flushed cheeks. “You don’t sound too sure about that.” He joked, not wanting it to be obvious just how much Ben’s words affected him as he took his hand in his own. Callum couldn’t believe he’d ever got here, when he looked at his life over the past year, not for a single moment did he think he’d truly be happy, to be fully alive and not lonely for a single moment. 

“No, no, I am sure. I love you.” Ben nodded, looking up at Callum with determination. “It’s ridiculous really, that baking fuckin’ biscuits has made me realise, and I don’t want to be one of those stupid couples that teeter around one another, both of them knowing but not saying anything. So yeah, I fucking love you. And I’m sorry it ain’t romantic with candles and wine and-,”

Callum cut him off with a kiss, large hands cupping his face as he pressed his lips to Ben’s, trying to get across just how much he felt for the younger man. He pulled back, resting their foreheads together, eyes fluttering open to look at Ben.

“I love you, too, Pumpkin.”


End file.
